Black Books
by Dragon Spirit 10
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian return from London after solving the Jack the Ripper case and they find out how badly the servants have looked after the manor.


Black Books

Ciel sighed as he sat in the carriage on his way back to his mansion. The Jack the Ripper case had taken a lot out of him and right now he just needed to relax back home. A few hours later Ciel had arrived back at his mansion. Ciel sighed again as he walked towards the door.

"You look tired master I'll prepare some tea for you immediately" Sebastian said smiling

"That sounds nice" Ciel said tiredly as Sebastian opened the door "AH!" Ciel shouted in shock as he looked into the manor

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked confused, Sebastian then looked inside the manor and was speechless.

The mansion was in a complete disaster the floor was covered in dirt and what looked like bits of furniture and smashed crockery, there was even dirt on the walls and the stair railing was either black, with what looked like shoe polish, or either gone entirely.

"My mansion!" Ciel shouted in anguish

"What happened to this place!? why it's a disaster" Sebastian said as he looked around

'I can't deal with this right now' Ciel thought sighing "Sebastian you clean this mess up" Ciel said as he headed upstairs, intending on taking a nap

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said bowing before he walked away to find the servants.

Sebastian was shocked as he entered the kitchen for it was even worse than the entrance. There was dirt everywhere and there were plates everywhere, either broken, completely black or dirty and piled high in the sink.

"I'm telling you Finny this place is filthy" Bardroy said as he sat down, with Finny sitting down with a cup of tea that he put down onto the table

"This place isn't that bad" Finny said as picked up his cup of tea to have a drink, completely unaware that the cup was stuck onto the table when he did so he lifted the entire table up along with cup

"You can't find anything look" Bardroy said looking around, after Finny had put the table back down, with his cup still attached "I'm sitting here eating scrambled eggs out of a shoe with a comb" Bardroy said as he showed Finny the shoe and comb, before he proceeded to eat some of the scrambled eggs

"I'm surprised you even made something like that" Sebastian surprised he had actually been able to cook something and not destroy it

"AHHHHHH! SEBASTIAN!" Bardroy and Finny cried as they fell out of their chairs from the shock of him appearing

"W-when did you get back?" Finny stuttered

"Just now" Sebastian said smiling his signature scary smile "And I'm surprised at how quickly you lot have managed to bring this place to ruin" Sebastian said as he walked into the kitchen and looked closer at the mess

"It's not that bad" Mey-Rin said as she walked into the kitchen

"There are cobwebs in every corner, the sink is filled with filthy plates and the floor is covered with broken ones there are also scorch marks on the walls and the dust oh the dust" Sebastian said as he approached Mey-Rin

"The place isn't that dusty!" Mey-Rin shouted knowing Sebastian must be exaggerating.

Sebastian showed Mey-Rin his index finger before he gently swung it through the air and showed it to her again. Mey-Rin gulped as she saw the dust on Sebastian's finger.

"Right you three get out and I'll clean this place up" Sebastian said as he turned back to Finny and Bardroy

"Okay" the three servants said depressed as they walked out of the kitchen.

Sebastian sighed as he looked at the mess he would have to clean, while a thought in the back of his mind reminded him this was just the kitchen and who knows what the rest of manor looked like. As Sebastian cleaned the kitchen he noticed there were several holes in the ceiling.

"What on earth?" Sebastian said as he wondered how they happened before he decided to not think too much about it and carried on cleaning.

A few hours later Finny was in the kitchen making himself some jam on toast, since Sebastian had long since finished cleaning the kitchen, and repaired the mystery holes in the ceiling, and was now cleaning another part of the mansion.

"Jam jam jammmm jam jam jammmm" Finny sang as he sat down to eat his snack, Finny then took a bite out of his toast "Blergh" Finny said in disgust and then threw his toast up into the air before he walked out of the kitchen, while completely unaware that his piece of toast had gone through the ceiling.

**XxXxX**

Ciel suddenly woke up from his nap by a loud noise. Ciel moved to sit on the edge of his bed and he suddenly noticed there were a lot of small holes on the floor of his bed room. Ciel walked over towards wondering what caused them before he looked up and, to his shock, there were a load of jam on toast stuck to his ceiling.

"What the? SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shouted out knowing the demon would hear him.

A few moments later Sebastian entered Ciel's room.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said bowing

Ciel turned to face Sebastian, but unknown to him that as he did one of the pieces fell off the ceiling and landed on his head. Sebastian quickly covered his mouth as he began to snigger uncontrollably.

"Stop laughing you bastard!" Ciel shouted angrily

but Sebastian didn't listen to him 'So that's what those holes were in the kitchen' Sebastian thought as he continued to laugh.

* * *

**A/N: This little one-shot is a sort of crossover with a British comedy series called Black Books (hence the title) one time in the car I was talking with my mum I was saying about how I loved this episode of Black Books where they had to get a cleaner and I was quoting the "Jam jam jammm jam jam jammm" part and my mum suddenly said what it would be like if Finny did that and we both thought that the toast would go through the ceiling and I ended up coming up with this (by the way you should really look up Black Books it's hilarious)**


End file.
